Canadian Barney Video Releases (battybarney2014's version)
Canadian Barney Video Releases VHS (Kids Motion International / Lyrick Studios / HIT Entertainment) # Barney Live! in New York City (1994) # Imagination Island (1994) # Bedtime with Barney (1994) # '''Getting Ready for School''' (1995) # Barney Safety (1995) # Making New Friends (1995) # Riding in Barney's Car (1995) # Barney Songs (1995) # Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (1996) # Barney's Talent Show (1996) # Barney's Fun & Games (1996) # '''Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along''' (1996) # '''Let's Start a Band!''' (1996) # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) # Let's Show Respect (1996) # Once Upon a Time (1996) # A Day in the Park with Barney (1996) # A Holiday in the Park with Barney (1997) # Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) # Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) # Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) # It's Time for Counting (1998) # Barney in Outer Space (1998) # Barney's Big Surprise (1998) # '''Barney's "I Can Do" Show''' (1998) # Barney's Halloween Party (1998) # Barney's Great Adventure (1998) # Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) # What a World We Share (1999) # Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) # Let's Play School (1999) # '''Once Upon a Magical Tale''' (1999) # Barney's Band (1999) # '''Barney's Animal Friends''' (1999) # '''Barney's Thanksgiving Party''' (1999) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) # More Barney Songs (2000) # '''Let's Play Games with Barney''' (2000) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) # Barney's Itty Bitty Bugs (2000) # Barney's Five Kinds of Fun! (2000) # '''Barney's Patriotic Parade''' (2000) # '''Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure''' (2000) # Barney's Musical Castle (2001) # '''Barney's Wonderful World of Friends''' (2001) # A to Z with Barney (2001) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (2001) # Round and Round We Go (2001) # '''Our Beautiful Earth''' (2001) # '''Let's Exercise with Barney''' (2001) # You Can Be Anything (2001) # Barney's Beach Party (2001) # Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2002) # '''Happy Easter, Love Barney''' (2002) # '''Let's Read with Barney''' (2002) # '''Barney's Very Special Day''' (2002) # Come on Over to Barney's House (2002) # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (2002) # Let's Go to the Zoo (2002) # Barney's Pajama Party (2002) # Barney's Christmas Star (2002) # Barney's Outdoor Fun! (2003) # Barney Songs from the Park (2003) # Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) # '''Barney's Musical Day''' (2003) # Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003) # '''Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration''' (2003) # '''Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney''' (2004) # Movin' and Groovin' (2004) # Let's Pretend with Barney (2004) # Now I Know My ABCs (2004) # Barney's Colourful World (2004) # Ready, Set, Play! (2004) # Let's Go to the Farm (2005) # Best Fairy Tales (2005) # Just Imagine (2005) # Everyone is Special (2005) # That's a Home to Me (2005) # People Helping Other People (2005) # The Land of Make-Believe (2005) # Barney's Birthday (2005) # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2005) # Can You Sing That Song? (2005) # Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2005) DVDs (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment / Lionsgate Home Entertainment / Alliance =